


Солнце светит где-то

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt, Русский | Russian, всё будет в порядке, самоистязания, я обещаю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети,<br/>солнце светит где-то.<br/>Помните это. – О. Ладыженский</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце светит где-то

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Робби выглядел как провинившийся школьник. Пока Ванс распаковывал лезвия и отмачивал их в миске с дезинфицирующим раствором, он молчал и старательно смотрел в пол.  
– Если хочешь, я могу отвернуться или выйти, – предложил Ванс, вытащив из миски лезвие и положив его на полотенце. Робби вздрогнул. Вид у него был затравленный и немного недовольный.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – сказал наконец он.   
– Что-то не так?  
Робби потёр переносицу, на которой виднелся не до конца стёртый пластикой шрам.   
– Просто... – Он вздохнул. – Просто нет ощущения, что это по-настоящему. Со всей это дезинфекцией и всем этим наблюдением.   
Ванс сел на кровать рядом с ним и притянул его к себе за затылок. Робби дёрнулся и напрягся, но быстро расслабился. Приучить его не шарахаться от прикосновений дорогого стоило.   
– Если ты не можешь не резать себя, – сказал Ванс то, что говорил уже много раз, – то режь. Но я должен знать, когда и как, чтобы ты не причинил себе лишнего вреда.   
Ему хотелось бы делать всё самому, как какую-нибудь медицинскую процедуру, но док Самсон ясно сказал – никакого стороннего вмешательства. Одно дело – избавиться от склонности к самоистязанию, другое – превратить склонность к самоистязанию в потребность получать увечья от других.   
Ванс поглаживал Робби по затылку, пока тот не расцепил судорожно сжатые на вансовском воротнике пальцы и не отодвинулся.  
– Ладно. – Он улыбнулся. – Ладно, я всё сделаю.   
Улыбка у него вышла надломленной. Наверное, игра в старого доброго весельчака Спидболла давалось ему тяжело, но Ванс ценил его усилия. Желание выздороветь – уже большой шаг, а Робби очень, очень хотел стать самим собой.   
– Я вернусь минут через десять, – сказал он. – Зови, если что, я услышу. 

Стоило выйти за дверь, как к нему тут же подошёл Найлз, начал виться у ног, обтирая штаны рыжим мехом. Ванс присел перед котом на корточки и почесал его за ухом.  
– Ну что? – спросил он. – Неплохо тебе живётся, а? Скоро перестанешь пролезать в кошачью дверцу.  
Найлз мурлыкнул и боднул Ванса в ладонь. Если у Травмы и были хорошие идеи, то мысль подарить Робби терапевтическое животное явно входила в число лучших.   
– Мы справимся, да? – сказал Найлзу Ванс, и кот снова ткнулся лбом ему в руку, но тут же бросился в сторону, потому что из комнаты донёсся грохот.  
Ванс мгновенно подскочил и распахнул дверь – только чтобы обнаружить, что миска перевёрнута, лезвия разбросаны по полу, а сам Робби сидит в углу кровати, прижавшись спиной к стене.   
Кровь, как показалось Вансу, была повсюду, но главное – она была на шипах шлема Мученика, который Робби достал из комода.   
О боже.   
Ванс в два шага добрался до Робби и обнял его, бормоча какую-то утешительную бессмыслицу. Робби обхватил его рукой за шею, пачкая ему воротник кровью.   
– Ванс, – очень спокойно сказал он, – я так не могу. Это не дело. Это не то, что мне нужно.   
– Я знаю, знаю, – ответил ему Ванс, и трясло его даже сильнее, чем самого Робби, – но мы придумаем что-нибудь. 

***  
Наверное, Робби было неуютно от постоянного пристального внимания к себе. На него смотрели все: товарищи по команде, опасавшиеся, что Спидболл вот-вот сломается, пресса, которая ждала того же, но не со страхом, а с нетерпением, Ванс наконец, не отводивший от Робби глаз, не выпускавший его из поля зрения.   
И когда того начало потряхивать прямо на поле боя, сразу после сражения с очередными вооружёнными недоумками, Ванс схватил Робби за руку и оттащил за собой в какую-то подворотню.   
– Дыши, – зашептал Ванс, стискивая Робби плечо. – Вдох, выдох на три. Давай.  
Минуту назад Спидболл широко улыбался Нове, а теперь выглядел как лисица, которую загнала в угол свора гончих. Он побледнел так, что на его щеках проступили следы от шипов – похожие на оспины светлые пятна.   
– Ванс, – пробормотал Робби, – я не могу. Не могу.   
– Ты можешь, я знаю.  
– Не могу!   
И Ванс шарахнулся, потому что Робби кричал.   
На какое-то мгновение Ванс даже испугался, но быстро взял себя в руки, а потом разжал пальцы Робби и вложил туда что-то.   
– Хорошо, – сказал он, и свободная его рука сместилась с плеча Робби на шею. – Хорошо. Всегда есть выход.   
В ладони у Робби лежало запакованное стерильное лезвие. Он взглянул Вансу в лицо, судорожно кивнул и трясущимися пальцами содрал с металла обёртку.   
Все руки Робби были покрыты порезами и следами от продавивших кожу шипов, будто он прыгнул в чан с битым стеклом. На этот раз Ванс не предложил отойти или отвернуться.  
– Я не говорю, что мне это нравится, – зашептал он, – мне это не нравится. Но если это единственный способ...   
Робби зашипел, со свистом втянул в себя воздух, когда металл располосовал поджившую кожу рядом с запястьем. Проступила кровь, но Робби не стал её стирать, просто закрыл порез рукавом и натянул обратно перчатку. Дышал он тяжело, как после долгого изматывающего кросса.  
Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, Ванс чувствовал на своём лице чужое дыхание. Он отступил на шаг назад, чтобы не стеснять и не пугать, и сказал:  
– Вот и славно. Только пообещай мне, что не будешь делать этого без меня.   
– Хорошо, – ответил Робби и качнулся, будто пытаясь упасть на Ванса. – Ладно, я обещаю. 

***  
– Насколько вы близки? – спросил Леонард Самсон.  
– В смысле? – испугался Ванс.   
Он слышал, как в трубке щёлкнуло что-то, по звуку похожее на авторучку.   
– В прямом, – ответил док. – На что ты готов пойти, чтобы ему помочь?   
Первым желанием Ванса было выпалить «на всё», но это было бы глупо – док на такое не купился бы. Поэтому он задумался, и Леонард терпеливо его ждал.   
– Мы друзья, – попытался сформулировать свою мысль Ванс. – И Робби мне очень дорог. Я действительно сильно хочу ему помочь.   
– Обрисую ситуацию, – обстоятельно сказал док. – Роберт разучился жить как Спидболл, более того, он разучился жить и как Роберт тоже. Сначала им двигало желание отомстить, затем – желание искупить вину за то, что случилось в Стэмфорде. Теперь Мученика нет, а Спидболл пока не возродился, пусть Роберт и пытается. Он не знает, что делать, он, в некотором роде, слеп, поэтому и пытается, как может, контролировать жизнь через причинение себе увечий, как было при Мученике. Иллюзия контроля.   
У Ванса комок встал поперёк горла. Он сглотнул.   
– Понимаю, – сказал он.   
– Помоги ему снова обрести контроль, – закончил док. – Но не перестарайся. Его нужно научить, а не забрать ответственность из его рук.   
– Я попробую, – сказал Ванс и мысленно себя отругал. – То есть, я помогу ему.   
– Звони мне. – Док в последний раз щёлкнул авторучкой. – Докладывай о его состоянии. Я приеду, как только смогу. 

***  
В этот же день Ванс перетащил свои немногочисленные пожитки в комнату Робби. Тот воспринял переезд с откровенным скепсисом, поглядывая на манипуляции Ванса из-под недоверчиво надломленной брови.   
– У меня тут нет дивана, – заметил наконец он. Найлз сидел у него на руках, и Робби поглаживал его по подбородку.  
– Ну и что, – как можно безмятежнее ответил Ванс. – Не припомню, чтобы ты пинался во сне.   
Робби замолчал, и после паузы Ванс оторвался от распаковывания коробки и поднял на него взгляд.   
– Что-то не так?  
– Всё так, – сказал Робби и вдруг улыбнулся – не наигранно и не затравленно, без виноватых морщинок между бровями, как в последнее время, а по-настоящему. – Я просто вспоминал... всякое. Как в старые времена.   
Ванс отставил коробку и сел рядом с Робби. Он притянул его к себе, взлохматил ему волосы, и Робби, не выпуская кошки из рук, упёрся щекой ему в плечо.   
– Всё и будет по-старому, – сказал Ванс, перебирая пальцами волосы Робби. – Вот увидишь.   
Отчего-то ему вспомнились слова дока.   
«Насколько вы близки?»

***  
Всё не стало проще. Ванс, охваченный оптимизмом, понадеялся, что его присутствие остановит руку Робби, но ничего подобного не произошло.   
У них даже образовалось какое-то подобие рутины, нездоровой и страшной, но рутины. Ванс возвращался в комнату, Ванс готовил лезвия, Ванс осматривал руки Робби. На старые шрамы, больше похожие на отдельный слой кожи с хаотичным узором, ложились новые, кажущиеся на бледном фоне ярко-алыми. Это можно было бы счесть красивым, но Ванс не любил вида крови, и особенно сильно ему не нравилось, что кровь эта принадлежала его другу.   
Обычно Робби сидел на кровати, а Ванс – у него в ногах, держа наготове полотенце. Кровь с них не состирывалась, так что в шкафу таких полотенец накопилась уже целая стопка – испачканные заворачивались в пакеты и отправлялись в мусоропровод.   
Хуже всего было поначалу, потому что Робби было стыдно – за то, что он делал с собой, и потому что Ванс это видел, и ещё за то, что ему каждый день приходилось раздеваться и показывать, что он не изрезал себя, пока никто не видел. Он злился, приходилось его успокаивать, но Ванс верил, что рано или поздно всё закончится.   
«Насколько вы близки?» – вспоминал Ванс, стирая с трясущейся руки Робби кровавые разводы, пока тот с наигранным интересом разглядывал пейзаж за окном.   
Он успокаивал себя тем, что ближе просто было некуда. С ним спорило его же собственное подсознание, и когда Робби судорожно вдыхал, разрезая себе кожу на руке, Ванс пытался вспомнить, как Робби выглядел раньше – до Стэмфорда и до Гражданской войны.   
Как Робби выглядел, когда был счастлив?  
Вансу было совестно, но он этого не помнил. 

***  
Его разбудило даже не движение на кровати – скорее, дурное предчувствие. Он повернул голову набок и в синеватом полумраке увидел сидящего Робби, его сгорбленную спину, обтянутую светлой тканью майки.   
На какую-то секунду Ванса сковала паника, он привстал, заглядывая Робби через плечо. В пальцах тот вертел лезвие, рукав майки был оттянут, обнажая исцарапанную руку. В свете луны полоски шрамов почти сияли.   
Обычно Робби не снились кошмары. Ванс боялся этого, если честно, потому что не совсем понимал, что с ними делать.   
Говорят, если твоя совесть чиста, кошмары тебе не снятся. Ему хотелось бы верить, что Робби считал свою совесть чистой.   
Ванс тронул Робби за шею сзади, осторожным движением пригладил ему спутанные волосы на затылке.   
– Эй, Ванс, – почти неслышно сказал Робби, – а что если ничего не выйдет?   
Ванс придвинулся ближе, почти прижимаясь грудью к спине Робби, и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Свободной рукой он коснулся руки, в которой Робби держал лезвие, но не стал её убирать, просто обхватил запястье пальцами.  
– Всё получится, – сказал он, сам себе не особенно веря. – Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь, тебе просто нужно в себя поверить.   
Слова эти звучали глупо, слабо и совершенно бессмысленно. Плечи Робби напряглись, Ванс приготовился отодвинуться, но Робби выронил лезвие, изогнул голову и неловко ткнулся ему носом в угол рта. Ванс сначала не понял, чего же он хочет, но потом Робби развернулся, неестественно перегнувшись в поясе, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.  
Первой инстинктивной реакцией было отстраниться, но Ванс её подавил. Робби был настойчивым, он целовался с отчаянием, почти кусался, и Вансу пришлось взять его за плечи и чуть встряхнуть, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.   
Глаза у Робби были большими и испуганными, с огромными чёрными зрачками.  
– Всё нормально, – сказал Ванс, поглаживая Робби по предплечьям и по шее. Ему было дурно, от притока адреналина кружилась голова. Не то чтобы он не ждал всего этого, просто огораживал себя от самой мысли. До этого момента. – Всё в порядке. Если ты хочешь...   
– Я даже не помню, было у меня с кем-нибудь или нет, – прошептал Робби, и в голосе его зазвучала паника. – До Стэмфорда...  
– Тише, тише, – перебил его Ванс. Левой рукой он скользнул ему под майку, провёл ладонью по животу, спотыкаясь пальцами о бугры шрамов, будто гладил не человеческое тело, а разогретую на солнце древесную кору.   
Он ждал, что ему будет неприятно, но этого не случилось. Под его пальцами мышцы Робби сокращались, он двигался, тяжело дышал, он был живым, и если что-то и пугало Ванса поначалу, то оно перестало иметь значение.   
– Ванс, – попытался сказать Робби, но Ванс зажал ему ладонью рот – не сильно, чтобы не напугать, но достаточно, чтобы заставить замолчать.   
– Тише, – повторил он и поцеловал его в затылок. Рука его сместилась с живота на грудь, задела соски, и всё тело Робби выгнулось дугой, будто по нему пропустили ток.   
Робби застонал ему в ладонь, подавшись головой назад, как ластящаяся кошка. Ванс медленно опустил руку вниз, пересчитывая шрамы: шипы вошли в кожу там, где шрамы были самыми жуткими, и от них в стороны ползли тонкие и длинные раны – Робби двигался, и шипы двигались по его телу, как игла кардиографа. Он царапнул выпирающую косточку на бедре, почувствовал, как Робби прикусил его за ладонь, и глухо застонал сам.   
В голову Вансу пришла мысль, что, может быть, этим он сможет заменить желание Робби себя резать. Стоит позвонить Самсону, подумал он, а потом чуть не рассмеялся – серьёзно, Ванс? Ты думаешь о Самсоне, когда между твоих ног извивается Робби?   
Он несильно укусил Робби за загривок. Тот вцепился в зажимавшую ему рот ладонь и потянул её от себя прочь.   
– Хватит издеваться, – хрипло сказал Робби, и тогда Ванс его поцеловал, и поцеловал его изуродованное запястье, стараясь не обращать внимания на оставшуюся на губах кровь.  
Рука его соскользнула с бедра под резинку штанов, и когда Робби судорожно выгнулся, он с силой сдавил коленями его бока.   
Хватило нескольких движений, пары издевательски медленных и пары быстрых, чтобы Робби кончил, вжавшись Вансу в спину лопатками. Ванс держал его, пока его тело исходило дрожью, и не переставая гладил по лицу, по шее, по спутанным и влажным от пота волосам.   
– Эй, Ванс, – севшим голосом позвал Робби. Он вырвался из хватки – но только чтобы повернуться к Вансу лицом. – Давай теперь я.   
– Н-н... – попытался возразить Ванс, но Робби придавил его к кровати, заткнув ему рот поцелуем. Он потёрся пахом о его пах, тяжело и хрипло дыша ему в рот, потом оттянул резинку трусов и обхватил ладонью член.   
– О господи, – выдохнул Ванс, и Робби ухмыльнулся, глядя ему в глаза.  
Ванса охватило счастье, идиотская мысль о том, что хотя бы на минуты ему удалось вылечить Робби, вернуть его обратно, и что однажды всё действительно вернётся на круги своя, и...   
Он кончил, вцепившись Робби в плечи пальцами, вдавив их в кожу с такой силой, что тот застонал. Он поцеловал Ванса снова, долго и медленно, не давая ему перевести дыхание, а потом отстранился.  
Лицо у Робби было почти безумным, зато в нём не осталось страха и затравленности. Ванс знал, что это временно, пока не спадёт посткоитальная эйфория, но смотреть на такого Робби всё равно было приятно.   
– Ну и грязь мы тут развели, – устало сказал Ванс. Уголки губ Робби дёрнулись в полуулыбке, но она быстро исчезла.   
– Это на один раз, да?   
Хотел бы я знать, подумал Ванс.   
Он не стал этого говорить.   
– Если ты не хочешь больше...   
Робби встал с кровати, одёрнул задравшуюся майку и подтянул штаны – будто спрятался обратно в свой плотный кокон.   
– На самом деле, я бы хотел, чтобы мы... – Он убрал со лба взмокшую чёлку и растёр щёку. – Ну. Чтобы ты меня...   
От этой фразы, пусть недосказанной, на Ванса снова накатила полупаника-полувозбуждение, как за полчаса до этого, когда Робби в первый раз его поцеловал. В горле вновь встал ком, но сказать «нет» он не смог – не потому что боялся за психику Робби, но потому что сам того не хотел.   
Похоже, следующий их разговор с доком будет совсем не о Спидболле.   
– Хорошо, – сказал он, и горло у него было сухим, как песок. – Хорошо, Робби.   
– Пойдёшь со мной в душ? – спросил Робби, но Ванс покачал головой.   
– Пойду позже. 

Пока Робби мылся, Ванс перестелил постель и рядом с кроватью нашёл оброненное лезвие со следами крови на нём.   
Он поднял его, завернул в бумажку и, подумав, спрятал в верхний ящик стола.


End file.
